Final Goodbyes
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Zatch Bell, 10 years in the future, when they are being sent back into the mamodo world. Better than it sounds. ZatchTia, ZofisKoko. OneShot.


**Author's Note:**

This is my first Zatch Bell fanfiction. It's about 10 years in the future, and Zofis is the king of the mamodo world. Why? Cause I luff him :) ZatchTia. You were warned!

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Zatch Bell, I'd be rich and powerful. I'm not. I don't.

**And now...the story!**

It seems as if time can change anything. Including relationships. 19-year old Tia saw this in the hardest way. It's foolish to think that things will stay the same forever. The innocent little child was the polar opposite of the woman she had become.

Pink hair still topped her head, although it fell only below her shoulders. Her eyes were bright and vibrant green, and huge silver hoops hung from her ears. She wore a T-shirt and black skirt. Her nose was pierced with a small silver ball. If you didn't know who it was, you wouldn't recognize her.

Tia leaned against the side of a sturdy brick house. Her personality had changed too. The former happy child had tears running down her face. She realized that this was the last time she would stand here, outside Kiyo's house. He had lived there for almost a year, ever since he moved out of his old apartment. This was the last time she would hang out with her human friends, Kiyo and Megumi. And this was the last time she would ever get to be on earth. Today she was going back to the mamodo world for good.

Tia recalled the only reason that she was here at all: Zofis had taken a few choice mamodos back to Earth while he said his goodbyes. He was going back to the mamodo world for the first time in 10 years. He had grown tall and handsome, looking so much different than the cold-hearted boy she had once known. He had become close friends with Tia, and had chosen her and a few other friends to come back and say their final goodbyes.

Zatch was there with her, and Ponygon too. Brago, one of Zofis' closest friends, had also come back. 10 years ago, she would have laughed at the idea of Zofis and Brago becoming friends. Anyone being Zofis' friend seemed weird. He was very unfriendly as a child. Brago wasn't exactly welcoming either. The strange part was that their partners, Sherry and Koko, were always fighting. They had begun as friends, but under Zofis' influence, Koko had become cold and uninviting. She had actually tried to kill Sherry a couple times.

They had put that behind them now, and had rekindled their relationship. When they started hanging out more, it pushed Brago and Zofis closer together. Megumi, too, was friends with Sherry so Tia ended up becoming friends with the two mamodo boys.

A car pulled up in front of the house. Koko and a bawling Li-en. Li-en and her mamodo, Wonrei, were also going to be parted today. The two had fallen deeply in love during their time together, and unknown to Wonrei, Li-en was expecting a child. She had told Tia that she would reveal this today, but Tia doubted how well Wonrei would take the news. She knew he would be upset that he was having his first child, and he wouldn't be here to see it.

Tia sighed. She was going to have to go into the house and see Megumi sometime. She knew that she would regret it later if she didn't. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and followed in Koko and Li-en. The sight that greeted her inside made her feel even worse. And kind of disturbed, depending on who you looked at. (A/N: Kinda O.o)

Kiyo and Zatch were talking in the middle of the room. Zatch was now taller than Kiyo. His hair fell below his ears, but was still the same vibrant gold color. He wore a blue shirt and jeans. His expression was serious, but he still had the huge, adorable chocolate brown eyes.

Ponygon, Brago, and Sherry were all attached in a group hug. Ponygon looked very much the same as he had before, but he was taller and more muscular. He could also speak some English, thanks to the tutoring of Kiyo.

Wonrei and Li-en were talking in hushed tones in a corner. Li-en was looking a little guilty, but Wonrei was in shock. Zofis and Koko were locked in a deep kiss. (A/N: Like I said, O.o)

When Tia entered the room, Megumi seemed to fly across the room to her mamodo, flinging her arms around her. "Goodbye, Tia." Tia could feel all Megumi's pain and sadness in that one hug. Tia suddenly burst into tears and buried her face into Megumi's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave!" Tia murmured.

"You need to go back. The mamodo battles are over." Megumi said gently. "I'm sorry Tia. I don't want you to leave either."

"You don't understand." Tia growled. her voice was hushed so that only her friend could hear her. "Zofis is the king!"

"So?"

"So, I just saw him making out with Koko! I'm _never_ going to be able to look at him the same way again! Wait, where'd he go?"

"I don't think either of us want to know." Megumi shook her head. Tia laughed, this was the Megumi she would always remember. The girl she could talk with about anything. "Wait, there he is now. I...I think he's ready to leave."

Zofis was coming out of the kitchen, Koko clinging to him lovingly. Tears were streaming down her face, causing black mascara to stain her cheeks. "Zofis, you can't leave!" she cried.

Zofis ignored her. "It's time." he told his mamodo friends gravely.

Each mamodo gathered around. Tia looked at each in turn: Zatch, her beloved boyfriend; Ponygon, one of the best friends she has ever known; Brago, crying for one of the first times; Wonrei, his pale face decorated with a scarlet blush; and Zofis, smiling weakly as he convinced Koko to release him.

Tia shot a glance at Megumi as she felt Zofis' magic engulfing her, sending her back to the mamodo world. She felt so helpless. Suddenly she felt warm hands clinging hers, and looked on either side of her. On one side, she saw Zatch, his face revealing no emotions. On the other side was a teary Brago, shouting goodbye to Sherry as they were transported away from earth.

**Author's Note:**

OK, Read and review. I didn't intend to endit so O.o-ly but...yeah.

**Note to Glacier Phoenix:**

SYRUS IS CUTER THAN ZANE AND SASUKE COMBINED! Muahahaha...


End file.
